Solo una noche
by Jessi RoNi
Summary: Sola una noche cargada de pasión y libertad. Solo una noche en donde ambos podían sentirse libres y sin ataduras. Solo una noche en donde no tenían que fingir. Solo una noche es muy poco.
1. 1

Una fiesta, una canción, un baile… un hombre. Su nombre. No lo sé. No le pregunte.

Los movimientos y pasos sincronizados sintonizaban solos sin que nosotros tuviéramos que intervenir. Nuestras miradas chocaban entre sí, sacando una chispa de excitación en nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban cada vez que nos osábamos a acercarnos más de lo que nuestra situación nos permitía.

El en compañía de una bella mujer y yo en pleno compromiso con un hombre que jamás en mi vida había conocido.

¿Importaba? En ese momento no.

Mientras la bella melodía sonaba por todo el salón nuestros sentidos se iban mezclando. Una excitante atracción comenzó a nacer y nuestros cuerpos lo sentían. Nuestras miradas delataban nuestros pensamientos. Nuestros movimientos delataban nuestros deseos y nuestras palabras lo ocultaban.

Conforme se iba terminando la pieza de música, nuestra atracción se iba haciendo cada vez más palpitante. Su piel en contacto con la mía ardía y podía sentir su claro deseo por mí. Despertando una atracción morbosa que jamás había sentido por un hombre.

El sonido del bello piano terminó alargándose por unos cuantos segundos, haciendo que nuestro sincronizado baile fuera parando. La canción terminó y nuestros pasos también. Los aplausos sonaron por todo el salón, pero nosotros permanecimos en la misma posición. Él no apartaba su mirada de mí y yo tampoco de él. Deseando que solo ese instante fuera eterno. Pero las cosas siempre tienen que terminar.

Las personas comenzaron a sentarse junto con sus parejas en las mesas. La bella música que nos había acompañado ya no sonaba por todo el salón. Y nuestras situaciones amorosas se hacían presentes.

Haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo, me separe de él. Le regale una sonrisa cargada de frustración y deseo. Misma que fue devuelta.

No le di tiempo de hablar, ya que tuve que caminar rumbo al que dentro de unos meses sería mi esposo. Una mentira.

Lo vi a él también reunirse con su pareja. Era una bella mujer de una melena rosa de envidia. Ojos de un encantador color jade y una figura que invitaba a pecar. Si, una mujer ideal para un hombre como él.

Sus bellos ojos conectaron con los míos al sentir mi mirada. Permanecimos unos instantes mirándonos, azul mezclándose con lila. Una bella pero extraña combinación. Aparto la mirada al sentir la mirada de mi futuro esposo sobre mí. Su rostro delata descontento. Y eso no era bueno.

La velada pasa entre miradas discretas y mensajes indirectos entre nosotros. Él ignora a su acompañante y yo olvido con quien vengo. En ese momento solo estábamos nosotros dos. Nadie más.

— Iré al baño. No tardó. — Me levanto de mi silla bajo la atenta mirada de mi prometido.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Frunce el ceño. Mostrando desconfianza en cada uno de mis movimientos.

— La comida no me cayó del todo. — Me llevo una mano al estomago y desfiguro mi rostro en dolor. — No tardaré. — Tomo mi bolso de mano y camino hacia el pasillo en donde se encuentra el baño.

Entro en el pasillo que, a mi favor, se encuentra con poca iluminación. Paro cuando escucho los pasos de alguien y una sonrisa se instala en mis labios.

Continúo con mi marcha. Paso de largo del baño y giro sobre un pasillo que está rodeado de pura oscuridad. Tomo el pomo de la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento y entro sin esperar respuesta.

La oscuridad nos rodea. Siento como unas manos fuertes y masculinas rodean mi cintura y como un aliento caliente y espeso me hace cosquillas en el cuello. Un estimulante cosquilleo se instala entre mis piernas. Tengo que sujetarme con fuerza al firme cuerpo que tengo delante para evitar caer.

— Dígame madame. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder pasar una bella noche con usted? — Me susurra pegado a mi cuello. Sus palabras se funden en mi piel y la excitación crece en mi cuerpo.

— No sé. — Sonrió al sentir sus traviesas manos recorrer mi trasero. — Depende de su comportamiento.

— Madame, yo soy todo un caballero. — Susurra mientras sube sus labios por el arco de mi cuello hasta mi oreja y muerde mi lóbulo de manera traviesa.

— Ah, sí. — Suelto un suspiro de deseo al sentir sus dientes clavándose deliciosamente sobre mi lóbulo.

Acaricio con mis manos su firme cuerpo. Paso mis manos por sobre sus hombros y bajo a su firme pecho. Me deleito al sentir sus pectorales. Firmes y duros. Me muerdo el labio por instinto.

— Yo nunca miento madame.

Sus manos estrujan mi trasero y un gemido sale de mis labios. Quiero más. No una simple caricia. Quiero que sea salvaje.

— Entonces demuéstramelo. — Excitada, arqueo mi cuello. Dejándole en total disposición mi cuello.

Él sonríe. Baja sus labios por mi cuello y comienza a esparcir besos húmedos por todo mi cuello. Continúa bajando y llega al límite que impone el vestido que llevaba usando para esa noche. Hace a un lado los tirantes de mi vestido con los dientes y estos caen a un lado de mis hombros. Él abandona mi trasero y sube las manos a mis hombros. Los acaricia con suavidad, degustando el tacto y la suavidad.

Mi piel se calienta y él lo sabe.

Deseosa, abandono sus pectorales aún enfundados en el traje de gala y los enrollo sobre su cuello. Hundo mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y una sonrisa de satisfacción adorna sus deliciosos labios.

Me ve a los ojos por unos largos instantes. Como si estuviera pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Deseosa, inclino su cabeza hacia mi rostro y sin esperar reacción junto nuestros labios en un beso fugaz y profundo.

Nuestros labios danzan en un baile sin canción. Nuestras lenguas batallaban en una guerra sin sangre y nuestros alientos se mezclan con el calor. Estamos ardiendo.

Nos quedamos sin aire a los pocos segundos. No importa, él simplemente aprovecha la brecha entre nuestros labios para comenzar a bajar mi vestido y yo comienzo a desabotonar los botones de su saco.

La parte alta de mi vestido sede y mis pechos quedan al descubierto. No llevaba brasier por el diseño del vestido, así que todo queda a disposición de él.

Él se lame los labios, babeando ansioso. Sonrío satisfecha. Sé que mi cuerpo no es indiferente para nadie, pero saber lo que provoco sobre el semejante hombre que tengo pegado a mí, dándome placer, me excita de sobre manera.

— Usted es preciosa madame. — Me halaga mientras se agacha y comienza a repartir besos sobre mis pechos desnudos.

— Lo sé. Pero que me lo diga con ese acento hace que me sienta halagada. — Sonrío mientras de mi garganta salen suaves suspiros.

Él sonríe sobre mi piel. Baja sus labios de manera traviesa y suelta un suave soplido a mis pezones cuando se encuentra con ellos. Mi cuerpo se estremece y siento una descarga eléctrica recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. El deseo y la excitación incrementa sobre mi cuerpo y la tensión sexual se hace más evidente.

— Veo que le encanta torturar mujeres caballero. — Inclino más su rostro hacia mi cuerpo.

— Creme, usted es especial madame.

— Ah, sí.

— Sí.

Ante su afirmativa, devora con hambre mi pezón derecho y de mi garganta surge un suave gemido que trato de retener.

No sé quién es. Ni que es lo que pasara despues. Pero poco me importa. Prefiero tener una aventura de una sola noche a tener que reservarme para un hombre que no amo y que nunca amare. No importa si resulto descubierta, qué más me puede pasar. Casarme por inversión y conveniencia ya es un martirio y un sufragio.

Disfrutar mi última noche como mujer libre de esta manera será mi última libertad. Y que sea la mejor noche de mi vida.

Por una vez en mi vida, los anticonceptivos que tomo para regular mi periodo tenían que servir.

Me deshago de su saco junto con su camisa blanca. Sus pectorales se alzan con imponencia y me demuestran con orgullo lo firmes y esbeltos que son. Mi boca se hace agua y siento una tremenda necesidad de agua.

Nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar y mientras nosotros batallamos en una guerra de bocas, sus manos comienzan a deslizar mi vestido cada vez más abajo. Yo hago lo mismo con sus pantalones.

A los pocos minutos, ambos nos encontramos desnudos. Él lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones con urgencia y yo acariciando con suavidad y lentitud su larga y grueso pene. Ambos sacándonos gemidos cargados de deseo pasional.

Una mano de él abandona mi cadera y se desliza hacia mi entrepierna. Un gemido sale de mi garganta al sentirlo acariciar mi entrada. Los jadeos inundan esa pequeña habitación al él introducir sus dedos dentro de mí.

Las sensaciones me marean. La oleada de deseo me sega y a los gemidos que salen de mi garganta solo incrementa el deseo lascivo que hay entre nosotros.

Las palabras sobran. El tiempo falta. Mi mente se pierde entre la neblina de mi excitación y al sentirme al límite suelto un gemido que es callado por sus carnosos labios que presionan contra los míos.

Sintiéndome sobre las nubes, él alza mi pierna derecha y lo posa sobre su hombro. Los jadeos incrementan entre nosotros al sentir el cosquilleo que produce el roce de nuestras intimidades.

— Hazlo. — Ordeno deseosa. — Y no pares.

Él sonríe con satisfacción y antes de que obedezca mi orden me susurra al oído.

— Por ti madame, hasta me postro ante tus pies.

En una sola y certera estocada se hunde sin compasión en mi interior. Un grito sale de mi garganta y mis paredes se contraen ante las fuertes embestidas de él.

Los gemidos de él y de mi inundan el lugar, convirtiendo nuestro deseo en obsceno.

Me besa con urgencia. Su lengua juega con la mía. Mezclando nuestras salivas en una sola. Sus manos se posan sobre mi trasero y me jalan más hacia él. Mis manos contornean sus músculos de la espalda y continúan bajando cada vez más. Al sentir la firmeza de sus glúteos, no dudo en estrujarlo con fuerza, haciendo que sus nalgas se contraigan, sacándome una risa.

— Usted es traviesa madame. — Suelta una risa ante mi atrevida acción. — Me gusta.

— Me alegro. — Susurro entre el beso.

Las embestidas cada vez se hacen más lentas pero certeras. El clímax anuncia su llegada. Una oleada de excitación se aglomera en nuestra unión y mis sentidos se disparan. Cualquier caricia me hacía arder, y él lo sabía.

Él al sentirlo más cerca, aumenta las embestidas. El choque de nuestras caderas provoca un morboso sonido que para nosotros era excitante. Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo y sin avisar llega a mí.

Me encorvo y grito con fuerza al sentir el clímax inundar mis sentidos. Él se corre y yo también.

Solo por una noche.

Solo por una noche déjame ser libre.

— Por favor, dígame su nombre. — Me suplica con urgencia al ver que estoy por salir de esa pequeña habitación.

Bajo la mirada y veo su mano sujetar mi brazo, impidiendo mi marcha. Vuelvo a subir la mirada y lo veo a esos bellos ojos zafiros.

— Créame, es mejor no saberlo. — Rechazo mientras deshago su agarre. — Ambos venimos acompañados.

— Una mentira que se nota entre los dos. — Responde.

Mis ojos se abren de asombro. Eso quería decir que al igual que a mí, él tampoco estaba con ella por que quisiera. La sola idea me hacía dudar.

— Yo… Lo siento. No puedo. — Abro la puerta y sin dejarlo protestar, salgo a toda prisa.

No podía permitirme saber nuestros nombres. Era mejor de ese modo. Sin ni un compromiso y si algún día alguna de nuestras parejas se enteraba, ni uno podría estar en peligro.

Así ni uno recordaría esta noche.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? — Pregunta Toneri con mala cara al verme llegar.

— No te lo dije, en el baño. — Respondo secamente mientras tomo lugar y veo el resto de la subasta.

— Media hora. — Responde con escepticismo.

— La comida no está buena.

Él se da cuenta de mi mentira, pero no dice nada. Más porque no quería armar un escandala, por eso mejor guarda silencio y se limita a ver la subasta. En el auto se desataría el infierno.

.

Un año. Un año ha pasado desde que tuve ese encuentro furtivo con el sexy rubio de aquella velada y diez meses desde que estoy casada con aquel hombre que llamo de manera vacía esposo.

Puro adorno.

Y que dentro de poco por fin podré llamar como realmente se llama, Toneri Otsutsuki. El hombre que en solo diez meses me ha hecho pasar un infierno lleno de sonrisas falsas y amor fingido.

— No sé cómo pudiste aguantarlo por tanto tiempo. Yo ya le hubiera clavado el palo por el culo a ese hijo de puta. — Se queja Ino, mi mejor amiga.

Sonrío, dándole la razón.

— Tenía que hacerlo. Padre me lo ordeno. — Le recuerdo.

— Eso quiere decir que si tu padre te pide que te avientes por un puente lo harías. — Me mira mal.

— Tal vez. Por fin escaparía de él. — Bromeo.

— Entonces por qué hasta ahora. ¿Por qué apenas te atreves a pedir el divorcio? — Inquiere.

— Aprovecho su tercer divorcio. — Respondo irónica.

— Bien jugado. — Me sonríe. — Y bien… ¿Ya pediste los papeles?

— No. Apenas iré esta tarde a pedir el divorcio.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No. Solo iré a su despacho y pediré el divorcio. Nada de otro mundo.

— ¿Y el aceptara?

— Tiene que hacerlo. Sabe que una pelea no es lo mejor en su posición. Tiene mucho que perder.

— ¿Cuántas le contaste?

— Ya hasta perdí la cuenta. — Suelto un suspiro sin darle importancia a la cantidad de veces que me engaño con una cualquiera. — No me molesta que se haya acostado con cualquier puta, lo que me molesta es que las haya traído a la casa.

— Será hijo de perra.

— Lo sé. — Niego con la mano, dejando el tema por olvidado. — Y tú. ¿Cómo vas con Sai?

— En vez de que yo sienta los síntomas es él quien anda con mareos y vómitos. — Ríe mientras se acaricia su vientre abultado de siete meses. — Es divertido.

— Me alegro. — Sonrío enternecida al ver el amor que le profesa a Sai de forma sincera.

Sai e Ino tenían más del año casados. Se casaron unos meses antes que yo con Toneri. Irónicamente, Sai y Toneri nos propusieron matrimonio el mismo día, aunque uno era sincero y otro por conveniencia.

— Te dejo preciosa. Tengo un divorcio que tramitar. — Me despido mientras deja el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa.

— Suerte. — Me da un beso de despedida, mismo que devuelvo.

Ambas salimos del local en el que habíamos estado comiendo. Ino se sube en su auto, en la parte trasera y espera a que su chofer se subiera también. Al estar embarazada, Sai contrató un chofer porque tenía miedo de que algo le pasara mientras iba conduciendo.

Yo subo en mi Bentley. Prendo el motor y voy rumbo a mi destino. A tramitar mi divorcio de una vez por todas.

— Bien. Eso es todo. — Me dice mi abogado mientras toma los papeles que acabo de firmar. — Una vez que el Señor Toneri firme estará completamente divorciada.

— Por fin. — Bromeo. — Muchas gracias Itachi. No sé qué haría sin ti.

— Posiblemente tendría otro abogado. — Me estrecha la mano.

— ¡Claro que no, los demás son estirados! Te prefiero a ti.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. — Me sonríe.

— ¿Aun tienes trabajo que hacer? — Pregunto tomando mis cosas.

— No.

— Te invito un trago. Celebrando mi recién divorcio. — Propongo.

— Me encantaría, pero ya quedé con alguien.

— Una señorita. — Bromeo mientras mi rostro se transforma en uno llena de broma.

— Para nada. — Ríe. — Un amigo también celebra su divorcio y me invitó uno tragos. — Aclara.

— ¿Quién?

— Naruto Uzumaki.

— El que se casó con la hija del Señor Haruno.

— Ese mero.

— Pensé que tenían una relación estable.

— Por parte de Sakura, sí, pero por parte de Naruto, no.

— ¿Por?

— Su compromiso fue por conveniencia, pero Naruto lo aceptaba.

— Entonces…

— Conoció una chica. Antes de casarse.

Tuerzo los labios. Lo comprendo. Sé lo que se siente conocer una persona y que esa persona ponga tu mundo al revés. A pesar de ya haber pasado más de un año, aún sigo recordando a ese hombre rubio con ojos color zafiro que esa noche habían logrado cautivarme.

Cuando me acostaba con Toneri, a mi pesar, siempre su imagen se me venía a la mente. Suspiraba por él, gemía por él, llegaba por él. Algo enfermo, pero era mi realidad.

No podía juzgar a Naruto por algo que a mí también solía pasarme.

— Supongo que será para la próxima. — Hago un puchero. No muy de acuerdo con la idea.

— Preciosa, sabes que por ti lo que sea, pero no puedo cancelarle a un amigo cuando ya había aceptado.

Tiene razón, a mi pesar.

— Bueno, entonces me iré a festejar sola. — Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a hacer drama. — No solo Ino me abandonó, sino también tú. Joder. — Itachi ríe y yo también. — Nos vemos. — Me despido.

— A la próxima me apunto. — Se despide también.

Asiento. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro. Estoy por salir, pero el cuerpo de alguien me lo impide.

— Itachi, nos va….

Él para abruptamente de hablar y a mí me da un microinfarto. Mi alma se me sale del cuerpo y siento las enormes ganas de huir.

En frente de mí, tengo al hombre por el cual suspiro en las noches y que desde ese día no he podido sacar de mi mente.

— Tú… — Me ve absorto.

— Tú…

.

¡Final abierto porque YOLO!

Nah mentira. Si recibe todo el apoyo de ustedes haré una segunda parte. Así que denle amor.


	2. 2

Zafiro y lila, un remolino de emociones que revuelve mi estomago y un tormento que invade mi mente. Itachi nos mira confundido, sin logran entender qué era lo que nos estaba pasando en este silencio incómodo. Mi boca se abre y comienzo a tratar de decir algo, pero solo logro moverla como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. El recuerdo de esa velada, ese baile, _ese momento_ en el cuarto de aseo me viene como una ráfaga de viento. Mi rostro es un poema. De un rojo escarlata pasa a un blanco pálido.

Él en cambio, no se mueve ni un milímetro. En su rostro se puede ver el asombro, el transe en el que se encuentra, pero más allá no sé nada. Puedo ver que trata de hablar, pero al igual que a mí, las palabras no salen. Ambos parecemos pescados fuera del agua.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Interrumpe Itachi el incómodo silencio entre los dos. Solo yo giro la mirada hacia él, aún metida en nuestro letargo.

—No —Niego después de unos segundos. Él parece sorprendido con mi respuesta y a la misma vez ofendido–. Digo, nos conocimos hace mucho —Me corrijo de inmediato al ver un aura intimidante crecer en su presencia.

El silencio vuelve a reinar por todo el despacho de Itachi. Mi cuerpo es un manojo de nervios. Comienzo a sudar. Mi boca se encuentra seca y mi garganta cerrada. No me salen más palabras.

Itachi parece percatarse de mi incomodidad. No se si se apiada de mí o simplemente lo hace para meter conversación, pero comienza a hablar. Aligerando el ambiente, al menos para mí.

— Bueno, fue un placer verte Hinata. Yo te aviso cuando estén los papeles firmados por Toneri —Me extiende la mano en forma de despedida formal y profesional. Yo, algo desconcertada por el reencuentro, le estrecho la mano de igual manera—. ¿Nos vamos? —Se gira hacia el bello y exótico rubio que hay detrás de mí.

Él, sin dejar de verme, no dice nada. Su mirada se encuentra fija en mí, como si al dejar de mirarme fuera a desaparecer por otro año. De cierta manera, me intimida. A pesar de solo haber sido un encuentro clandestino, dejado guiar por el deseo, la pasión y la excitación del momento, siento que su mirada sigue igual de encantadora e hipnotizante. Un bello encanto que lo hace especial y cautivador a simple vista.

— ¿Naruto? —Lo llama al no obtener respuesta por su parte. Vaya, así que se llama Naruto.

Él parece que sale del trance, y por primera vez, lo ve a él. Algo desorientado y extrañado, como si no recordara que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

— Ah, yo… —Balbucea.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos Itachi —Me giro hacia Naruto—. Fue un… gusto volver a verte. Adiós —Evado su corpulento cuerpo enfundado en un pulcro traje de gala. Al pasar por su lado, su colonia me embriaga y me tengo que retener para no olfatear su cuerpo como un perro. Huele bien, varonil, poderoso y encantador. Justo como aquel día.

Maldita sea, deja de pensar en eso. Me reclamo mentalmente al no dejar de pensar en _ese_ día. Apresurada, salgo del despacho de Itachi y corro hacia la salida. Llego a la acera en donde está aparcado mi auto e intento sacar las llaves de mi bolso, pero una voz me detiene. Su voz.

— ¡Espera! —Lo oigo gritar desde mi espalda. Espantada, dejo caer las llaves al suelo. Suelto una maldición mientras me agacho a recogerlas. Al final, Naruto termina alcanzándome—. ¡Espera! —Me toma el antebrazo con suavidad, pero con fuerza, reteniéndome—. Yo…

— Escucha —Lo interrumpo—. Lo que pasó aquella noche, fue…

— ¿Un accidente? —Me interrumpe secamente mientras que en su voz hay un tinte de ironía. Guardo silencio, confirmando sus palabras—. ¿En serio?

— Fue una sola noche —Le recuerdo. Intento soltarme de su agarre, pero él ejerce más fuerza.

— La mejor de nuestra vida. No puedes mentir.

Guardo silencio, sin darme cuenta de que al permanecer callada afirmo sus palabras. Me muerdo los labios, evitando aceptar la verdad. Una frustración comienza a incomodar mi cuerpo al percatarme que su presencia está haciendo efecto en mí, de nuevo. De verdad, este hombre es feromonas y testosterona pura. Una deidad que cayó en el vil mundo en el que vivimos. Seducción vil, cruel y encantadora. Una amenaza para mi cuerpo. Una amenaza que quiero.

— E-escuche que te divorciaste —Comento no muy segura. Él parece sorprendido de mis palabras, pero algo en su mirada se ilumina. Me sonríe, mostrándome lo perfectos que son sus dientes.

— Te dije que era una mentira que se notaba entre los dos —Repite la misma frase que me dijo al intentar retenerme ese día. Me muerdo los labios. Ni yo estoy segura del por qué le pregunté eso—. ¿Y tú? —Me acerca a él y me ve con urgencia—. ¿Aún sigues uniendo tu vida en una mentira?

Quiero decir que no, que ya no estoy viviendo una mentira enmascarada. Que soy libre y sin compromisos. Como él. Pero algo me retiene. Tal vez el simple hecho de que no nos conocemos, de que nuestro encuentro fue sólo instantáneo y momentáneo. Un recuerdo lejano del tiempo.

— No nos conocemos. Fue solo una noche —Trato de hacerlo razonar, aunque a estas alturas no se si soy yo la que quiere razonar.

— La mejor de nuestra vida, madame.

Mi corazón se estruja al escucharlo llamarme de ese modo. Escuchar ese seudónimo hace que mis recuerdos vaguen por ese lejano recuerdo en donde él y yo nos entregamos de forma clandestina en esa habitación tan pequeña que estaba rodeada de artículos de limpieza y que hacía que nuestro encuentro se volviera más peligroso. Trago con dificultad. Tratando de controlar mi mente, de entrar en razón.

— Mi nombre es Hinata —Me suelto de su agarre—. No madame —Quiero morirme. Estrellar la cabeza contra el parabrisas e intentar arreglarme el cerebro. Soy una idiota sin cerebro. Solo una descerebrada dejaría ir al hombre de su vida. Aquel que aun a pesar de no haberlo visto en un año, de solo haberlo visto una vez, sigue estando presente en mi mente y corazón.

Estoy demente.

Intento abrir la puerta de mi auto, pero él me vuelve a detener. Una parte de mi cuerpo lo agradece, pero otra parte se siente frustrada. Lo veo molesta, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. No me lo está poniendo fácil.

— ¿Ese es el problema? Que no nos conocemos —Inquiere. Me mira a los ojos. Puedo ver que salen chispas de sus pupilas. Su cuerpo se encuentra tenso y firme. Las venas de su cuello se remarcan más, dándole una imagen peligrosamente sexy—. ¿Ese es el problema? —Inquiere mirándome intensamente. Derritiéndome por dentro.

— El problema es que te acabas de divorciar y yo aun no —Maldita sea, es que no puedo cerrar la boca. Él parece sorprendido, pero luego una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios. Como si le hubiera dicho algo que le produjera placer.

— Entonces estás en pleno divorcio —Su sonrisa se hace más grande. Tengo que retroceder unos pasos para mantener la distancia ya que él se acerca a mí con una mirada que me saca el aire.

Para mi suerte, Itachi hace aparición. Baja los escalones y se pone entre nosotros.

— Lamento la espera. ¿Nos vamos? —Se dirige hacia Naruto. Él ni le hace caso, simplemente me ve a mí. Itachi algo confundido, lo vuelve a llamar—. ¿Naruto?

— Si, nos vamos —Aparta la vista de mí y la fija en Itachi.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, un nudo en mi corazón se forma. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero volver a perderlo. Lo quiero a él.

No tengo ni idea si dije lo que pensé, ya que él se vuelve a girar hacia mí, viéndome con tanta intensidad que mis piernas comienzan a fallar.

— Mañana, a las 8 en _Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare._ Te estaré esperando. Por favor, no faltes —Sin darme tiempo de rechazar su invitación, camina hacia Itachi que había entrado dentro del auto. El motor de auto ruge y pronto desaparece entre las calles de Nueva York.

Me encuentro de piedra. Mi corazón late desbocadamente y la emoción en mi sistema me traiciona. Porque aún a pesar de que mi mente me dice que no vaya, mi corazón pide con urgencia, me exige que vaya. Lo vuelvo a pensar. _Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare_ es un restaurante muy exclusivo en la ciudad. Incluso con reservación no se puede acceder a él. Pero Naruto es un hombre de negocios y poder, un hombre que maneja la aerolínea más grande de Estados Unidos. No es ni un problema para él conseguir una simple y banal mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Es pan comido.

— ¡¿Qué haré?! —Me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos al no saber qué hacer. Quiero ir, pero a la misma vez no. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

Llego a mi casa después de una hora de tráfico. Me deshago de los tacones y los arrojo por la sala. Camino descalza hacia mi habitación. Me dejo caer boca abajo, permanezco unos segundos así hasta que el aire comienza a faltarme. Escucho mi celular sonar a lo dejos. Suelto una maldición y de mala gana me pongo de pie. Busco mi bolsa que había dejado olvidada en el suelo. Tomo mi teléfono y me encuentro con el número de Toneri. Hago una mueca de desagrado, ignoro la llamada y arrojo el teléfono a la cama.

Me miro en el enorme espejo que hay en mi tocador. Mis ojos se encuentran cansados pero brillantes. Mi cabello alborotado pero reluciente y yo, yo me veo como siempre, pero hay algo en mí que me dice lo contrario. Me veo más… viva. Se debe a mi recién divorcio o a mi encuentro con Naruto. No lo sé, pero creo que la segunda opción. Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar con insistencia. Lo dejo sonar varias veces hasta que me arto. Al final termino contestando.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Contesto de mala gana. Lo que menos quería este día era escuchar la voz de Toneri.

— _¡No me estés jodiendo! ¿En serio crees que te daré el divorcio?_

Suspiro, cansada.

— Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero veo que no —Me siento en la orilla de la cama—. Me lo tienes que dar. Mira, te estoy haciendo un favor. Por fin podrás revolcarte con cualquier puta sin correr el riesgo de que te descubran. Sales ganando.

— _¡¿Qué dirán nuestros padres?! ¡Sabes en el problema que nos estas metiendo!_ —Se escucha alterado y temeroso, no lo culpo. Yo también lo estoy ante la idea de enfrentarme a mi padre.

— Toneri… —Hago una pausa. Aprieto el teléfono entre mis dedos, armándome de valor—. Me importa muy poco lo que diga mi padre o el tuyo, es mi vida y no de ellos. No estoy dispuesta a seguir con alguien al que no amo y jamás amaré.

No se escucha nada al otro lado de la línea. Supongo que lo deje sorprendido. En todo el tiempo en que nos conocemos siempre me mostré temerosa y cobarde con él y con nuestros padres. Siempre sumisa y dispuesta a cumplir con las exigencias de él y de nuestros padres. Cuando nos casamos, pensé que con tiempo y paciencia llegaría a amarlo o siquiera sentir algo por él, pero estaba muy equivocada. Con ese pensamiento en mente, dejé que nuestro matrimonio fluyera lo más que pude. Cumplí sus exigencias, me acosté con él cuando me lo ordeno, porque así fue, incluso deje que me tratara como si de verdad fuera su esposa. Pero todo tiene un límite, yo llegué al mío cuando descubrí su primer engaño. No me dolió, pero sí me molesté, porque descubrí que solo fui yo la que trató de hacer funcionar el matrimonio.

— Hinata, yo…

— Solo dámelo —Lo corto. Ya quiero terminar con esta conversación—. Tienes mucho que perder si no me lo das. Tengo pruebas de tus infidelidades y con eso el 50% de lo que me tienes que entregar se incrementa a más. Recuerda que no nos casamos por bienes separados.

— ¿Me estas amenazando?

— No es una amenaza, es un recordatorio.

Se hace un silencio entre los dos. Puedo escuchar como al otro lado de la línea hay movimiento. Escucho un fuerte estruendo y me doy cuenta de que ha tirado algo de cristal al suelo. Está molesto. Pasan unos segundos, el ruido cesa y puedo escuchar su respiración acelerada.

— Está bien —Accede. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al escucharlo, pero lo que me dice después me la borra—. Pero si nuestros padres intervienen, déjame decirte cariño que estás sola.

No me deja contestar, me cuelga la llamada. Permanezco sentada en la cama con el teléfono en la oreja por unos segundos. Analizando los futuros escenarios al hacerse pública nuestra separación. El que menos estará contento será mi padre y eso lo tengo claro desde un principio. El padre de Toneri no me preocupa mucho, pero si lo que hará. Me dejo caer en la cama. Mi espalda se acomoda a la suavidad del colchón. Dejo el teléfono a un lado. Lo que viene me asusta un poco, pero de algo que estoy segura es que ya no seguiré uniendo mi vida con ese inepto.

Entonces… ¿Con quién?

Unos ojos color zafiro me vienen a la mente. Me reclamo mentalmente ante esto. No, simplemente no. No puedo unir mi vida con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

— _Mañana, a las 8 en Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare. Te estaré esperando. Por favor, no faltes._

Su invitación comienza a calarme. Las dudas también. Ir o no ir. Quiero ir, de eso estoy segura, pero siempre hay un, pero. Coloco mi antebrazo encima de mi frente. Miro al techo, simple y sin chiste, pero aun así es bueno para pensar. Después de unos minutos me decido. Iré, solo para ver qué pasa. Después de todo, yo misma lo dije, no nos conocemos, entonces solo hay que conocernos.

.

Son las ocho con siete minutos. La noche es fría. Las estrellas se encuentran más luminosas que otros días. El tráfico es espantoso. El ambiente es tranquilo y apacible. Vuelvo a mirara mi reloj, las ocho con nueve. En realidad, llegue desde las siete con cincuenta y cinco minutos. Cinco minutos antes, pero saber que él está esperándome ahí adentro solo hizo que mis nervios aumentaran y que las ganas de entrar me faltaran. Quiero entrar, pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué es lo que pasará si entro? ¿De qué hablaremos?

Respiro hondo. Trato de calmarme. Vuelvo a mirar la hora. Las ocho con doce. Estoy once minutos retrasada. Miro mi atuendo, viendo que todo esté donde tenga que estar. Por esta noche opte por algo simple. Nada extravagante ni provocativo. Un vestido entallado con bajo redondeado color blanco. El largo me queda a mitad del muslo. Unas sandalias de tacón negro. Maquillaje simple. Y el cabello suelto. No quise vestir mejor, no está en mis planes que la noche se me descontrolé de las manos. O quien sabe, tal vez es él quien tiene la noche entre las manos.

Empujo la puerta de cristal y entro. Un empleado se me acerca y yo le digo que me está esperando alguien. Lo veo a lo lejos. Sentado, dándome la espalda, viendo con insistencia su Rolex. Trago la saliva. Comienzo a caminar, taconeando con cada paso que doy. Jalo la silla que esta aun lado de él. Él se sobresalta y se gira a verme. Se sorprende al verme, creo que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que viniera. Tomo lugar. El silencio reina. Somos la única pareja en todo el lugar que no dice nada. Veo los cubiertos que hay colocados. Limpios y finos. El chef comienza a dar su espectáculo, moviéndose con agilidad por todo el diminuto lugar que tiene como cocina.

— Pensé que no vendrías —Comenta después de varios segundos en silencio.

— Yo también —Confieso—. Pero soy muy curiosa. Tenía que venir —Miro al chef mover de manera profesional los cuchillos y las espátulas. No tengo ni idea que preparará, pero se ve que estará delicioso—. ¿Por qué aquí? —Pregunto.

— ¿No es romántico?

— Si eso es lo que querías, no, no lo es.

Él suspira y relaja el cuerpo.

— En realidad así lo quiero. Suponía que una velada romántica era algo apresurado.

— Supones bien —El chef pone algo que desconozco en la plancha y despues prende un encendedor en el vapor que esta genera, sacando una gran flama que me hace retroceder del susto. Naruto ríe ante mi recién susto. Incluso yo me rio de mi misma. El ambiente se relaja y poco a poco la conversación fluye.

— ¿Pasatiempo? —Saca como la décima pregunta de la noche sobre mí. Este tipo sabe más de mí que el inepto de Toneri.

— Me gusta prensar flores. También leer. ¿Y tú?

— No me creerás, pero me gusta la jardinería —Responde con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

— ¿En serio? Tienes razón. No se espera que un hombre como tú tenga ese tipo de pasatiempos —Bromeo.

— "Un hombre como yo" —Repite mis palabras—. Según tú… ¿Qué se espera de un tipo como yo?

Me atraganto con la comida que me acababa de llevar a la boca. ¡En serio quiere que le diga que espero de él! Madre mía, si se lo digo sin duda tu percepción de mi cambiara. Lo que espero de un hombre que irradia seducción y erotismo es eso. Espero de él a un dios griego acostado en la cama mientras me espera impaciente. Un hombre que seduce como si se tratara de un victoriano. Un hombre que desprender fuego y arde en pasión. ¡En serio quieren que siga!

Toso disimuladamente.

— No sé. Que ames la lectura, salir a pasear, algún deporte.

— Y es cierto. Me gusta eso, pero me gusta más la jardinería —Le da un trago a su copa de vino. En estos momentos ya hasta envidio a esa bendita copa.

— Bueno, ahora es mi turno. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Lo miro de reojo.

— Treinta, no estoy tan viejo. Y usted madame.

Me muerdo los labios. Sabía que era mayor, pero no tanto. Joder que me pasa por cuatro años. Bueno, no es tanto. Hay celebridades que andan con hombres veinte años menores que ellas y viceversa.

— Veintiséis —Respondo—. ¿Cuándo cumple los treinta y uno?

— El 10 de octubre —Me devuelve la mirada.

— 27 de diciembre —Respondo.

— Eso quiere decir que me perdí su cumpleaños —Bromea.

— Se hubiera aburrido. Solo fue una cena con personas aburridas y sosas. Incluso yo me aburrí, siendo la festejada —No le doy importancia a mi aburrida "fiesta de cumpleaños", si es que se puede llamar así. Más que fiesta de cumpleaños, fue más un velorio. Y tener la compañía de Toneri junto a mí, disimulando ante todos que somos la pareja feliz, fue un infierno.

— Madame, créame que con usted todo vale la pena —Me ve directo a los ojos. Tan intensamente que me deja sin aire. Su mirada se oscurece, me contempla con deseo y anhelo. Se me seca la garganta, las manos comienzan a cosquillearme. Sus palabras llenas de seducción y elegancia hacen que poco a poco caiga ante sus brazos que me esperan con impaciencia.

Vuelvo a toser, tratando de volver a la realidad. Este hombre tiene algo que me desconcentra y me hace vibrar. Estiro la mano y tomo mi copa de vino. Le doy un trago, sintiendo sobre mí sus hermosos y encantadores zafiros.

— La comida esta muy buena. No sé por qué nunca vine aquí — Él ríe ante mis palabras. Es obvio que se dio cuenta que trato de desviar la conversación a otro punto.

— Madame, usted es lista —Toma el tenedor junto con el cuchillo y corta un pedazo de la carne que hay sobre su plato—. Me gusta —Me estira el tenedor a la cara, esperando que acepte. Sonrío, abro la boca y tomo el pedazo de carne con mis dientes. Saboreo el sabor sin apartar la vista de él.

La velada pasa más rápido de lo que espero. Cuando menos me doy cuenta, ambos nos encontramos saliendo del pequeño restaurante. Miro la hora en mi reloj. Las nueve con treinta minutos. No es tan tarde como esperé. Me giro y lo encuentro observándome.

— Entonces…. ¿Es tiempo de despedirnos? —Me ve con pesar.

— Eso creo —Hago una mueca de desilusión. No quiero. Simplemente no quiero irme. Quiero estar con él, ahora y por siempre. ¿Acaso está mal?

— Entonces espero que pasé una magnífica noche madame —Se acerca a mí. Su cuerpo me rodea y su calor me inunda. Acerca su rostro. Sus ojos miran los míos, después baja y ve mis labios con deseo y hambre. Retengo un gemido de deseo. Yo también lo quiero. Lo veo dudar, desvía la mirada de mis labios hacia mi comisura. Lo piensa. No, que no haga lo que creo que hará. Acerca sus labios a mi comisura como si se hubiera rendido ante la idea de mis labios. Ah, no. No señor. No me puedes dejar así. Para su sorpresa, giro la cabeza y estampo mis labios contra los de él. No responde por unos segundos, pero al final acepta el beso con gusto. Paso mis brazos por su ancha espalda, él los dirige hacia mis caderas. El beso cada vez se vuelve más intenso. Nos quedamos sin aire. Quiero más—. Usted madame en serio me deja sin palabras —Me dice después de separarnos en busca de aire—. No tengo ni idea cuál será su siguiente movimiento. Eso me asusta. No sé si estaré preparado.

— Pero tal vez le guste —Vuelvo a acercar mis labios a los suyos. Lo rozo como una tentativa. Siento frustración en su cuerpo. Sonrío—. Más de lo que espera, Uzumaki.

— Naruto. Llámame Naruto —Sus ojos me desean con intensidad.

— Todo el mundo le llama Uzumaki.

— Entonces tú serás la primera.

— Eso me gusta —Sonrío y lo vuelvo a besar. Su lengua invade mi cavidad con anhelo. Me aprieta más contra su cuerpo. El deseo comienza a hacer vibrar mi cuerpo. Si no nos detenemos ahora esto podrá salirse de mis manos y no quiero eso, al menos no está noche. Muy a mi pesar, me separo de su cuerpo—. Lo dejaremos para otra noche —Tomo sus labios de manera traviesa con mi dedo índice —. Hasta otra, Naruto. Que pases una bonita noche.

Lo veo hacer una mueca de insatisfacción, pero al final sonríe con diversión y resignación. Baja la mirada y ríe mientras niega, después me vuelve a mirar.

— Mañana —Propone.

— ¿No tendrás la agenda llena? —El valet parking por fin llega con mi auto. Me entrega las llaves al salir.

— No si me lo pides.

— Entonces a las siete. ¿Te parece?

— Muy tarde, pero acepto —Sonríe, mostrándome sus blancos dientes. Esa sonrisita que es capas de desarmarme en un solo segundo.

— Entonces hasta entonces —Abro la puerta del piloto.

— Hasta entonces.

Sonrío y entro en mi auto. Prendo el motor y a los pocos segundos lo pongo en marcha. Pronto desaparezco entre las calles y avenidas de la ciudad.

.

— Ni siquiera una pista —Reprocha con insistencia mi mejor amiga. Sus bellos ojos aguamarina me ven con molestia y sus labios se estiran en una mueca—. Esta bien. Al menos puedo saber si es guapo.

— Es más que guapo —Sonrío al recordar su rostro fundido en un bronceado natural. Una mandíbula alargada y profunda. Labios finos, pero carnosos. Una melena de envidia que resplandece con los rayos del sol. Y, por último, pero menos importante, sus ojos. Esos pozos llenos de misterio y deseo que cada vez que me ven me dejan sin aire. No es guapo, es hermoso.

— Parece que cupido te lo flecho duro —Bromea al ver mi cara de idiota enamorada.

— ¡Ino! —Reclamo, aunque la sonrisa que hay en mi rostro delata mis sentimientos.

— ¡Por favor! Llevas más del mes saliendo con ese hombre y no más no. ¿Hasta cuándo?

Y es verdad. Naruto y yo llevamos saliendo más del mes. Hemos ido a tantos lugares que ya ni sé cuál nos falta por visitar. Al principio eran restaurantes; conversaciones amenas y unos que otros momentos cargados de deseo, nunca llegando al sexo. Algo que comienza a desesperarme, y supongo que a él también. Pero es que no quiero que ese sea el cimiento de nuestra relación: sexo. Quiero que, si hay algo, no sea sólo guiado por el sexo. Quiero más que una sola noche. Mucho más. Quiero ser de él y que él sea mío. Solo mío.

— Las cosas a su tiempo —Le doy un trago a mi limonada. Ino y yo nos encontramos instaladas en el balcón de un restaurante francés. Ino degustando una tartaleta de fresa y yo simplemente comiendo unos panes a la francesa. Ya sé, no combina con mi limonada, pero son mis gustos.

— Ustedes se toman mucho tiempo —Hace una mueca de aburrimiento—. ¿Desde cuándo tan santos? —Quiero reír. Si supiera lo que hicimos la primera vez que nos conocimos sin duda no nos llamaría santos—. Esa sonrisa me dice que ha pasado más que simples besos —Me escanea con sus ojos aguamarina. Una sonrisa se estira sobre su cara y en sus ojos hay diversión. Ya nos ha cachado.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos adultos —Trato de disimular mi recién pena.

— Y…

— ¿Y? —La miro sin entender.

— ¿La tiene grande?

— ¡Ino! —La regaño, completamente avergonzada. De mis mejillas siento un calor inmenso. Puedo jurar que estoy sonrojada.

— Esta bien, no es de mi interés —Le da una mordida a su tartaleta a medio terminar— Entonces, ¿Dónde planean ir hoy?

— No lo sé. Me dijo que era una sorpresa —Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos ayer en la noche. Saliendo del _Pub_ Naruto inmediatamente me propuso nuestra siguiente cita. Lo diferente de esa noche es que no me dijo cuál sería nuestro destino. Haciendo que la curiosidad me invadiera.

— Espero que esa sorpresa te guste —Rueda los ojos con cierto doble sentido.

— Eres incorregible.

— Pero así me quieres —Me sonríe mientras me muestra sus blancos dientes.

— Porque no me queda de otra —Bromeo y tengo que hacer para atrás mi silla para que uno de sus pies no me golpee la pierna.

.

La suave y fría brisa de la tarde me pega en el rostro, menea mis cabellos y me refresca un poco. Se nota que ya pronto terminará el invierno. Veo con curiosidad el lugar. Pensé que como siempre, iríamos primero a comer y después a otro lugar. Pero parece que no.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto mientras escaneo el lugar. Un estacionamiento. Es donde estamos. Un estacionamiento repleto de coches.

— Estaba un poco harto de repetir lo mismo. Hoy, aprovechemos los últimos días de la feria —Me sonríe mientras cierra la puerta del auto.

— Ni siquiera sabía que había una feria —Rodeo el auto y llego con él. Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto sin darme cuenta. Su cercanía ya era algo natural para mí. Tanto que había veces que me preguntaba qué éramos. Porque actuamos como pareja, pero no lo somos. Algo que comienza a desesperarme.

— Pero yo sí. Ventajas de ver por la ventanilla del auto —Bromea. Suelto una suave risa y continuamos caminando.

Entramos por un bello arco decorado con luces que destellaban sin descanso. Miro embobada los diferentes juegos que hay. Tanto en los puestos como en los juegos mecánicos. Todos bellamente decorados con diferentes tonalidades. Iluminando la fría y bella noche.

Primero disfrutamos de los puestos. Tal parece que Naruto es pésimo con la puntería ya que ni un aro pudo encestar en las botellas ni pudo reventar ni un globo. Para su suerte, estoy yo. Con una agilidad que incluso me sorprende a mí, logro encestar todos los aros en las botellas, ganando el premio mayor.

— Toma —Le entrego un enorme conejo. Blanco y con un lindo listón que decora su cuello. Él me ve algo desconcertado, pero al final sonríe y me ve con diversión.

— Se supone que es al revés.

— Si, pero eres pésimo en la puntería. Así que yo te lo doy —Insisto en que tome el enorme conejo.

— No está saliendo como lo imagine —Lo toma mientras una suave risa sale de su boca.

— Nada sale como lo imaginamos.

— Concuerdo —Se pone el conejo a un costado, sujetándolo con su brazo—. Vamos —Me tiende la mano.

— No quiero que bigotes huela a axila sudada —Le tomo la mano mientras me guía a lo que parece ser la rueda de la fortuna.

— Ya le pusiste nombre —Ríe y luego hace una mueca—. Yo huelo estupendo, incluso mis axilas — Graciosamente, inclina la cabeza y olfatea sus axilas. Rio ante eso—. Ves, huelo bien.

— Si, a desodorante —Él hace una mueca y sin que me de cuenta cambia el curso de nuestra caminata.

— Madame, déjeme decirle que todos los días me baño. Después de todo, tengo a alguien a la que quiero gustarle —Me guiña un ojo coquetamente. Un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas. Desvió la mirada y trato de no hacer notar mi recién pena —. Pero tal vez hoy me odie.

Sin entender sus palabras, subo la mirada y me encuentro con una plataforma enorme en forma de un trompo gigante. Este de vueltas a una alta velocidad y de este se pueden escuchar fuertes gritos de miedo. Mi cara se transforma en una llena de terror. Planto mis pies en el suelo y ante esto Naruto comienza a jalar fuerte de mí. Mis tacones no ayudan. Maldita sea, él me dijo que vistiera cómoda, pero es que nunca imaginé que me traería a la feria. Antes de que puedo aplicar más fuerza llegamos a la entrada del juego. Naruto paga la tarifa y el señor nos sienta en un asiento disponible. Primero me siento yo y después Naruto.

— ¿Emocionada? —Estira el cuello para poder verme.

— Juro que te matare saliendo —Naruto ríe. Toma mi mano y yo la aprieto con más fuerza.

El juego comienza a moverse, causando que ejerciera más fuerza en nuestro agarre. Pronto, la velocidad incrementa. Los gritos no tardan en sonar. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y me sostengo con firmeza. Comienzo a gritar cuando la velocidad llega hasta lo máximo. Mi cabello suelto comienza a estorbarme. Entre todos los gritos puedo escuchar una risa resonar entre todo el escándalo. Me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Es Naruto. Ríe como si fuera un niño. Una sonrisa resplandece en sus labios mientras que sonoras carcajadas invaden su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo yo también sonrío, porque es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír tan sinceramente. Y si tengo que subirme de nuevo y sufrir un infarto, lo haré, tantas veces que me sean posibles. Lo vale. Él lo vale.

— No que me matarías saliendo —Me recuerda. Ambos vamos saliendo del juego.

— Es verdad —Sonrío. La resplandeciente sonrisa que me regalo sin darse cuenta se me viene a la mente, ensanchando mi sonrisa—. Pero la voy a posponer para más tarde.

—Ah sí, y eso por qué —Inquiere mientras me conduce a otro juego mecánico, pero yo lo detengo—. ¿Hinata? —Me ve confundid, pero yo no digo nada. Levanto la mirada y lo veo a los ojos, deseosa.

— Porque tengo ganas de otra cosa —Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomo su cuello con una mano y lo jalo hacia mí. Fundiéndonos en un profundo beso. Él parece sorprendido, pero no protesta y me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad que yo le estoy dando. Nuestras lenguas batallan para ver quien es mejor. Ni uno quiere perder. Sus brazos me rodean, los míos lo jalan más hacia mí. El aire comienza a faltar, poco nos importa. Naruto muerde mi labio, sacándome un suave gemido.

— No creo poder contenerme si esto continua —Jadea mientras me advierte. Trago saliva. Y es que no quiero que se contenga.

— Pero yo no quiero que te contengas —Susurro. Lo miro a los ojos. Mis mejillas estan rojas. Mis labios hinchados y mi cuerpo ardiendo en deseo. Un deseo que ni otra persona me había hecho sentir. Solo él.

Él parece sorprendido, pero luego sonríe. Sí, la noche apenas empieza.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí 😏

Siendo sincera, pensaba terminarlo en este capítulo, pero me estaba quedando muy lago y por eso lo corte en dos partes. Así que, como yo espero, tengo solo tres capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado. También espero no haber cometido tantos errores ortográficos como el otro capítulo. Según yo lo no tenía y cuando lo voy leyendo de nuevo me encuentro con un centenar. Lo voy a corregir luego :´v

Tratare de subir rápido el último episodio. Estará bueno 😏 Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

PD: Lamento cualquier error y/o incoherencia.


	3. 3

Un jadeo sale de su garganta al sentir mis fuertes manos apretar con fuerza sus senos. Mi boca lame y chupa con desesperación contenida su cuello. Dejando varias marcas rojizas en el proceso. Pero poco me importa, en este momento es lo de menos. Una de mis manos abandona su seno y baja lentamente hacia su entrepierna. Deseosa, alza la cadera y lo roza con mi pene aún enfundado en mis molestos pantalones. Suelto un gruñido cargado de satisfacción. ¡Joder, estoy por correrme!

Abandono su delicioso cuello y la beso con frenesí. Ella me responde igual. Sus manos recorren mi ancha espalda, degustando y remarcando mis músculos con sus dedos. Me envuelve con sus largas y torneadas piernas la cintura, restregándose contra mi pene duro y deseoso. Gruño. Corto el beso. Apoyo mis manos en el sillón de mi auto y la miro desde arriba. Jadeante, con los ojos brillosos y con la boca entreabierta, hinchada producto de nuestros besos. Deliciosa. Le quito su enorme chaqueta y ella hace lo mismo con mi abrigo. Su blusa al poco tiempo desaparece y mi camisa queda colgando en el asiento. Sus pechos suben y bajan. Se me hace agua la boca. Lo deseo y lo espero con ansias. Subo su sostén por encima de sus pechos y sus pezones quedan a mi disposición. Duros y deseosos. No pierdo tiempo y me apresuro a degustarlos. Uno por uno lo saboreo. Sacando suspiros y jadeos de ella.

— Naruto —Jadea mi nombre, deseosa.

Me relamo los labios. Sin poder contener la lujuria y la pasión que esta mujer despierta en mí. Jamás en mi vida una mujer me hizo sentir este sentimiento tan intenso. Un sentimiento que permaneció latente y vivo durante más de un año. Un sentimiento que floreció con _solo una noche_. Un sentimiento que me exige más y más.

Sus manos bajan de mis omoplatos hacia mi espalda baja, donde permanecen unos segundos para ir bajando más y más. Sonrío al sentir sus pequeñas manos degustar mi trasero. Lo aprieta y lo tantea, como si estuviera probando la calidad.

— Tú en serio tienes algo con mis nalgas —Dejo sus pezones y alzo mi cuerpo para verla desde arriba. Ella sonríe, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Sonriéndome descaradamente.

— Tienes buenas nalgas —Las acaricia—. Eso hace que me gustes más.

— Usted, madame, está loca —Bajo mi cabeza y me dirijo hacia sus labios.

— Pero así le gusto —Ella alza la cabeza, esperando con ansias que la bese.

— Se equivoca —Me detengo justo cuando nuestros labios están por rozarse. Ella me ve confundida—. Me encanta —Sonríe, aliviada.

Nuestros labios comienzan a batallar en una guerra sin vencedor. Desesperada y anhelante. Mis manos poco a poco desabrochan su pantalón y ella hace lo mismo con el mío. Nos separamos unos instantes para desprendernos de nuestra ropa completamente. Hinata me mira, deseosa.

No puedo evitar admirar su cuerpo. Bello y escultural. Esta mujer es una diosa que me tiene postrado ante sus pies. Una tortura que yo estoy dispuesto a degustar. Un completo loco que no puede vivir sin ella. Sonrío, degustando el manjar que tengo ante mis manos, listo y dispuesto.

Vuelvo a atacar sus labios. Ella me enreda con sus manos, jalando mi cabello con fuerza. Mis manos recorren su dulce y cálida piel. Degustando la sensación. Acaricio sus costillas, su plano abdomen y pronto llego a la zona de su pelvis. Ella jadea. Me relamo los labios al ver su deseo brillar en sus ojos. Sin misericordia, introduzco mi mano entre sus rosados labios vaginales. Ella jadea, pidiendo más. No le hago esperar. Comienzo a estimular su clítoris con frenesí. Gemidos comienzan a inundar mi auto. El calor de nuestros cuerpos se mezcla con el gélido clima. Ella se aferra con fuerza a los sillones mientras retuerce su cuerpo debajo del mío. Sonrío, degustando el espectáculo que tengo ante mis narices. Pronto la escucho gritar mi nombre con fuerza anunciando su clímax, haciendo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica me recorra por completo mi duro y erecto pene. Jadeante, me toma del cabello.

— Naruto —Acerca con ansias mi rostro al suyo. Une nuestros labios y de nuevo una batalla comienza entre nosotros.

— Vaya —Me separo y saco mi mano de su vagina y se la muestro—. Tan rápido te mojaste —Sonrío con sorna al ver su rostro desfigurarse de la vergüenza. Un rojo escarlata inunda su bello rostro y las ganas de besarla me vuelven a inundar. Quién diría que iba a resultar ser tan tierna.

— ¡Naruto! —Me reprende. Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda y llegan a mis costillas. Haciéndome cosquillas.

— Oh, eres tan tierna —La beso. Inundo su rostro de dulces y suaves besos. Ella cierra los ojos, degustando el contacto de mis labios con su suave y caliente piel.

— No quiero ser tierna en estos momentos —Me para. Sus manos continúan descendiendo cada vez más. Pasan por mi abdomen, remarcando con sus dedos mis oblicuos; continúa bajando y llega a mi ingle, en donde se detiene y lo acaricia con suavidad, sacándome suspiros. Vuelve a retomar su camino y pronto llega a mi pene. Lo toma con suavidad y comienza a acariciarlo con suavidad y lentitud.

— ¡Ah! U-usted, madame, de verdad ama verme delirar por usted —Sonríe de medio lado al ver mi rostro lleno de placer. Mi cuerpo comienza a retorcerse. Frunzo el ceño cuando ella comienza a masturbarme con más fuerza y rapidez. Pero no quiero esto, no quiero terminar tan rápido. ¡Y joder, con ella me corro apenas me toca! La detengo. Ella protesta, pero poco le doy para hablar.

De una sola y certera estocada me adentro entre sus muslos. Mi pene se pierde entre sus labios y ella grita de placer. Alza los brazos y trata de sostenerse con la puerta. Comienzo a penetrarla con fuerza y rapidez. Mi cuerpo choca contra el suyo. Sonidos obscenos llenan el lugar. Los jadeos y gemidos son música para mis oídos. Sus pechos suben y bajan al ritmo de mis embestidas. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras me pide más y más con desesperación.

Chupo y relamo sus gloriosos pezones. Duros y rozados. Saben a gloria. Sus piernas me atraen a ella con insistencia, pidiendo más. Mucho más. Tomo con fuerza sus caderas con mis manos y usando la puerta del auto que tengo detrás, me impulso y la penetro con más fuerza y más profundidad. Ella grita de placer. No le doy tregua. Tomo una de sus piernas y con algo de dificultad logro ponerla sobre mi hombro. Haciendo la penetración mucho más profunda. Casi siento mis pelotas entrar en ella.

Siento llegar el clímax a mi cuerpo, y sé que ella también está por llegar. Paro, ella protesta. La tomo de las manos, ayudándola a sentarse. Confundida, la veo mirarme en busca de una explicación. La hago girarse y de inmediato lo entiende. Con las rodillas sobre el sillón y con las manos sobre el cristal de la puerta; la pongo en cuatro.

No la hago esperar y con ímpetu la vuelvo a penetrar. ¡Joder!, me alegro de haber estacionado el auto lejos de la feria, ya que, si no, ahora todo el mundo podría escucharla gritar de placer. Y eso solo lo quiero para mí. Egoísta, pero así soy.

Hinata se aferra con fuerza al ventanal. Su cuerpo comienza a retorcerse. Nuestras caderas chocan, generando el sonido del impacto. Pego mi cuerpo al suyo y comienzo a masajear sus pechos bailarines que solo se menean sobre el aire al ritmo de mis embestidas.

— ¡Na-naru… Ah!

— ¿Q-qué? —La miro cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Se muerde los labios y trata de hablar, pero mis embestidas no la dejan—. ¡¿Qué es lo que deseas amor?! P-pídelo ahora —Exijo impaciente, antes de que todo termine.

— ¡Más, por dios, dame más! —Sacude sus caderas contra las mías. Pidiendo más.

Me enderezo y vuelvo a tomar con fuerza sus caderas. Usando toda la fuerza que me queda, comienzo a penetrarla con más fuerza. Ganándome gritos de ella diciendo _más, más, más_. Su coño comienza a retorcerse con fuerza sobre mi pene. Jadeo ante esto. Sintiendo una oleada de placer que me contrae las pelotas. Aprieto los labios y dientes con fuerza y frunzo el ceño al sentirlo sobre la punta. Pero escuchar tan magistral grito hace que estalle dentro de ella. Como fuegos artificiales.

— ¡NARUTO! —Grita con fuerza, mientras se retuerce de placer mientras se corre, mojando por completo los sillones.

— ¡Jo-joder! —Me corro dentro de ella. Llenándola por completo. Como una ola inmensa que inunda todo a su paso.

Nuestros jadeos son nuestras únicas palabras. Nuestros cuerpos tiemblan mientras nuestros pechos suben y bajan. Las manos de Hinata tiemblan y tengo que atraerla a mi cuerpo para que ella no ceda. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras que yo me siento con un poco de dificultad.

— Eso fue… —Comenta entre jadeos. Intentando recuperar el aire.

— Maravilloso —Completo. Ella asiente con la cabeza—. Entonces estarás de acuerdo en volver a hacerlo.

— ¡¿Ahora?! —Me mira sorprendida.

— Admito que fue estimulante hacer el amor dentro de mí auto, pero la verdad me excita más tenerte en mi cama, envuelta entre las sábanas y poder hacerte gemir hasta volverte loca —Su rostro se enciende y tengo que retener las ganas de reírme por su ternura—. ¿No lo crees?

— En-entonces… —Murmura.

— ¿Entonces?

— Deja que me vista.

— Oh, sí. Perdón —La dejo libre y ella se estira para comenzar a recoger su ropa. Yo hago lo mismo—. Por cierto —Llamo su atención. Ella se voltea a verme—. De ahora en adelante solo tú y yo… —Me acerco a su rostro—. Nadie más.

— Esta es tu manera de pedirme que sea tu novia.

— ¿No es original?

— Le faltó estilo, pero acepto —Me sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Solo tú y yo.

— Y esta vez no _solo una noche_ —Le doy un suave beso en los labios.

— Hecho. Pero tengo que advertirte que mi padre no estará de acuerdo en tenerte como yerno.

— Espere un año entero para volverte a tener. ¿Crees que tu padre me será un impedimento? —Sonrío de medio lado.

— Solo te estoy avisando con anticipación que tal vez mi padre quiera castrarte.

— ¡¿Antes de la boda?! Ni en sueños —Como esperaba. Su rostro se pone rojo escarlata mientras me mira pasmada. Rio al ver su cara—. Porque tengo intenciones de llevarte al altar. Y tener seis hijos contigo… madame.

Sí, definitivamente la tiene difícil. No solo mi _querido_ suegro, si no, también ella. Por qué esta vez, no dejaré que sea _solo una noche_. No, esto durará por más de una eternidad de noches. Tenlo por seguro.


End file.
